The present invention is generally related to toll billing and, more specifically to a transferring toll data from a third party operated transport to a user account.
A toll road, tollway, turnpike, pike or tollpike is a road on which a toll authority collects a fee for use. Similarly there are toll bridges and toll tunnels. Non-toll roads are financed using other sources of revenue, most typically gasoline tax or general tax funds. Tolls have been placed on roads at various times in history, often to generate funds for repayment of toll revenue bonds used to finance constructions and/or operation.
Two variations of toll roads exist: barrier (mainline) toll plazas and entry/exit tolls. On a mainline toll system, all vehicles stop at various locations on the highway to pay a toll. While this may save money from the lack of need to construct tolls at every exit, it can cause traffic congestion, and drivers can evade tolls by going around them (as the exits do not have them). With entry/exit tolls, vehicles collect a ticket when entering the highway, which displays the fares it will pay when it exits, increasing in cost for distance traveled. Upon exit, the driver will pay the amount listed for the given exit. Should the ticket indicate a traveling violation or be lost, the driver would typically pay the maximum amount possible for travel on that highway.
The term turnpike refers to the pike or long stick that was held across the road, and only raised or turned aside when the traveler paid the toll. Travelers have disliked toll roads not only for the cost of the toll, but also for the delays at tollbooths.
An adaptation of military “identification friend or foe” or RFID technology, called electronic toll collection, is lessening the delay incurred in toll collection. The electronic system determines whether a passing car is enrolled in the program, alerts enforcers if it is not. The accounts of registered cars are debited automatically without stopping or even opening a window. Other systems are based on GPRS/GSM and GPS technology. One of the advantages of GPS-based systems is their ability to adapt easily and quickly to changes in charge parameters (road classes, vehicle types, emission levels, times slots etc). Another advantage is the systems' ability to support other value-added services on the same technology platform. These services might include fleet and vehicle engine management systems, emergency response services, pay-as-you-drive insurance services and navigation capabilities.
The first major deployment of an RFID electronic toll collection system was on the Dallas North Tollway in 1989. The RFID technology used on the Dallas North Tollway was originally developed at Sandia Labs for use in tagging and tracking livestock.
Highway 407 in the province of Ontario, Canada has no tollbooths and instead, the rear license plates of all vehicles are photographed when they enter and exit the highway. A bill is mailed monthly for usage of the 407. Lower charges are levied on frequent 407 users who carry electronic transponders in their vehicles. The approach has not been without controversy: In 2002 the 407 ETR settled a class action with a refund to users.
Some systems use a small radio transponder mounted in or on a customer's vehicle to deduct toll fares from a pre-paid account as the vehicle passes through the toll barrier. This reduces manpower at tollbooths and increases traffic flow and fuel efficiency by reducing the need for complete stops to pay tolls at these locations.
By designing a tollgate specifically for electronic collection, it is possible to carry out open-road tolling, where the customer does not need to slow at all when passing through the tollgate. The state of Texas is testing a system on a stretch of Texas 121 that has no tollbooths. Drivers without a TollTag have their license plate photographed automatically and the registered owner will receive a monthly bill, at a higher rate than those vehicles with TollTags.
Electronic toll collection (ETC) systems also have drawbacks. A computer glitch can result in delays several miles long. Some state turnpike commissions have found that such a system would be ineffective because most of the people who use the turnpike are not commuters, are from states that have no ETS on turnpikes, or are from states that don't have a turnpike at all. The toll plazas of some turnpikes are antiquated because they were originally built for traffic that stops to pay the toll or get a ticket.
Currently meeting car rental agency and car rental customer needs with respect to toll billing presents difficulties. Currently car rental customers are unable to use the fast toll lanes. The only alternative available to car renters was to line up at tollbooths and wait to pay tolls. Some car renters find themselves under significant time pressure and run the booths, causing problems and expense for toll authorities and car rental agencies. As electronic toll collection technology has improved, toll authorities have begun to hold rental agencies accountable for toll violations.
Therefore, what is needed is management of toll billing. More specifically, what is needed is an automated management system that manages toll billing for the car rental agencies and allows car renters to utilize the fast lane.